


Pokoro

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: ...rating might increase, Alternate Universe - Police, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Forbidden Love, Getting Together, M/M, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Organized Crime, Sort of? - Freeform, Uniform Kink, Unregulated used of handcuffs, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Orihara Izaya had broken two records during his first years as a police officer.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The first had been his promotion, as he was both the youngest and shortest serving member of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police to be ordered to join the Organised Crime Unit. The second had been his refusal to leave his police box until he’d been threatened- several times- with disciplinary action.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A fun supernatural police fic, where nothing bad happens, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokoro

Stretching in his seat casually, Izaya never takes his eyes off of Shizuo. Though they're feigning kindness, there's something deeper and darker lurking in them that he can't quite hide.

It annoys Shizuo, who turns his head to the side to stare at the wall. His hands shift in front of him, making the handcuffs around his wrists clatter, and he convinces himself that the itch he feels is for a cigarette.

He doesn't ask though, not when the bastard on the other side of the table will probably just laugh and light one up for himself. The shithead doesn't even smoke, probably.

“Shizu-chan, I can save you, you know?” The words are sneered, and Shizuo’s shoulders tense. Izaya is probably going to try and manipulate him into confessing something, he knows it. Shizuo is a big fish for a cop to catch, especially since all the other officers are too afraid to approach him.

He hears a sigh, followed by the sound of Izaya’s chair moving across the interview room floor. Turning his head, he catches an expression that looks almost genuine.

“All you have to do is tell me about yourself, Shizu-chan.” Izaya continues, his foot moving beneath the desk unseen toward a place it definitely shouldn’t be. “Tell me everything about you.”

Shizuo wakes up with a start, irritation and confusion mixing within his gut to turn into a feeling that shames him. He looks down at his freshly soiled sheets and curses quietly to himself.

“Not again… Bastard!”

It isn't his fault; this is basically entrapment! He wouldn't be surprised if Izaya had become a cop just to flaunt how great his ass looks in that unifor-

No! No. No, no, no, no, no! He's not doing this, even he has too much self respect.

With a loud groan, Shizuo pulls himself from his futon and pads awkwardly to the shower. It's just another shitty coincidence, that's all. It has nothing to do with Izaya.

 

 

 

******

 

 

Orihara Izaya had broken two records during his first years as a police officer.

The first had been his promotion, as he was both the youngest and shortest serving member of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police to be ordered to join the Organised Crime Unit. The second had been his refusal to leave his police box until he’d been threatened- several times- with disciplinary action.

His superiors had no idea why he wanted to stay where he was, unable to believe his (admittedly honest) reasoning. ‘To be closer to humanity,’ sounded as though it were a lie to anyone who hadn’t spent more than five minutes with Izaya, so they had eventually assumed it was because of a woman and twisted his arm until he shuffled along.

This wasn’t to say that Izaya didn’t spend more time doing legwork than most other detectives, or that he’d been given any real sense of freedom in his new position. Despite having no complaints stick against him, and always being about to cross his T’s and dot his I’s, there was something about him that made his co-workers uneasy.

It wasn't the way he declined each and every invitation they gave him to join them for drinks after work, as they figured he was staying at work in order to catch up on his paperwork. He _was_ still young- too young for his position0- so they'd only tried to be understanding.

No, it was probably the fact that he seemed to know everything about their nights out despite never being there. Whenever they crawled to work hungover the next day, Izaya would always be there with a knowing smile, asking questions about their night out as if he already knew the answers.

It was disconcerting, to say the least, but they were adult police detectives. If they were being tailed- by a _rookie-_ then they would know definitely know about it (especially since they were constantly on the lookout).

And so it was put down to the difference in ages and interests, and ignored as best it could be. Or, that had been the official plan. Despite their ages and titles, they couldn’t help but complain (read: gossip) to a certain officer who seemed to be Izaya’s mentor, despite his slightly lower (official) ranking.

“If you’ve got time to chat about the kid, you’ve got time to bust a drug ring.” Kuzuhara says tiredly, unimpressed with Detective Fujita’s latest complaint. What’s Izaya’s creepy smile got to do with him, anyway? It wasn’t like it was bad customer service or anything, and Kuzuhara had been told- many, _many_ times- that he needed to be better at all of that stuff. If Izaya is smiling, then it saves him from kicking him up the ass about it.

“But, it’s… you haven’t _seen it._ We aren’t supposed to be tailing Heiwajima, but every time he’s-”

“If Orihara has caught Heiwajima breaking the law, then he’s doing his job to bring him in.” Of course, Kuzuhara knows damn well that there’s more to all of that, but that’s beside the point. “Or do you have somethin’ against officers to take on people who underestimate us?”

As if only remembering now who he’s talking to about this, Fujita waves a hand in front of him. “No, no. But we were chasing a lead, and-”

“If you can’t do your job without the help of a rookie, then maybe you need a new job, Fujita-san.” Kuzuhara brushes past the defensive detective and looks around the small office. “Where’s the kid?”

Feeling a bit more embarrassed than he’d like to admit by what Kuzuhara had said, Fujita feels no real urge to help. He simply shrugs, then excuses himself with a bow, leaving Kuzuhara to his devices.

“That damn kid...” He pulls out his phone and squints at the screen, not really wanting to use it. It made him feel a little more parental than he’d like, and he resented that he was apparently a babysitter to a grown man. Sure, it _had_ been his idea for the kid to be recruited, but he hadn’t realised he was signing himself up for a lifetime of annoyance.

Still, the kid wasn’t exactly fully cooked, and _definitely_ needed someone to keep him in line sometimes. It should be his parents doing it, but since they weren’t...

Understanding that it’s unavoidable, Kuzuhara dials the third number on his speed dial and lifts the phone to his ear. It rings, and rings, making him more and more impatient, until the call is finally picked up by Izaya’s voicemail.

“If you don’t call me back in seven seconds, I’m going to track you down and drive my bike up your ass, Kid.”

Once he’s done with his threat, he slaps the microphone on his phone in order to simulate him slamming it, then presses the ‘End’ button lightly. For all the good mobile phones do, he really does miss being able to slam the phone into a cradle.

“...five… six… seve-”

His phone rings, the ringtone a horrid thing that Izaya had chosen himself when Kuzuhara hadn’t been looking. It makes him want to thrown the damn thing out the window since he still hasn’t figured out how to change it.

“Change my ringtone.”

_“Is that why you’re calling me?”_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kuzuhara is sure he can feel his hair turning grey. It’s easier to hide than wrinkles (if a certain someone is anything to go off), but that’s beyond the point.

“No, where are you?”

_“Oh, I’m just investigating something...”_

“Right. Stop following Heiwajima and get back here.”

_“I’m not following Shizu-chan. I’m staking out-”_

“We don’t have time for this, kid. Get back here before I drag you back.”

The line goes silent, though Kuzuhara is sure he can hear Izaya thinking. He waits as patiently as he can for a reply, until he can’t wait any longer and he’s forced to try again. “Ki-”

_“I’ll be there in two minutes. Apologies, Kuzuhara-kun. If it’s this important-”_

“How’d you know it’s important this time? It’s always important! Where’s your respect?”

_“Well, you don’t usually act this strangely.”_

“Look who’s talking. Just move it.”

After slapping the phone again, Kuzuhara ends the call and slides the phone into his pocket. He leans a shoulder against the wall and closes his eyes, not really looking forward to dealing with this many assholes all at once.

Izaya is one thing, but at least he knows how to do his damn job. It’s more than he can say for the out-of-touch higher ups. Releasing a sigh that goes for far longer than it should, he tries to remind himself that following orders is a good thing.

 

 

 

******

 

 

True to his word, Izaya had shown up at exactly the time he’d said he would. A thin sheen of sweat had covered his face, but apart from that, he’d seemed his normal self. Kuzuhara had realised that he must have been either inside or just outside the building when he’d called, given that it would have taken him much longer to reach the office if he hadn’t been.

Why Izaya had been hiding in the building was something that Kuzuhara definitely didn’t bother looking into.

They’d headed further upstairs in order to attend their impromptu meeting, with neither really having any idea as to why they’d been summoned. Kuzuhara was a traffic cop, and though he seemed to be Izaya’s unofficial handler, he been unable to think of a reason why he’d be needed there if he wasn’t a detective. Not that any reason would really matter now that they were both seated in the empty feeling meeting room.

“Maybe they’re going to force you into becoming a detective as well, Kuzuhara-san.” Izaya chirps happily as he plays with his phone, the smallest amount of resentment slipping through. “Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Reminding himself that cops don’t beat up other cops, Kuzuhara satisfies his annoyance by slapping the back of Izaya’s head instead. “Put your phone away and show some respect for where we are.”

No matter how dangerous his smirk is supposed to look, Izaya’s expression as he pockets his phone reminds Kuzuhara of the same one his kid niece wears whenever she’s scolded.

“I’m only making conversation.

“Don’t. You’re giving me a headache.”

Whatever response Izaya might have given is interrupted when the door opens. An older looking man in a uniform walks in and nods his head slightly as he takes his seat. He doesn’t do anything else after that, only staring at the odd pair across from him.

It’s an uneasy sort of silence, which is interrupted several times by Izaya’s phone vibrating. After what feels like several minutes, Izaya slides a hand into his pocket and turns his phone off, which seems to be what the man across from him is waiting for.

“Thank you for meeting me on such short notice. I am Hashimoto Hachiro.” The man introduces himself kindly, almost with the air a beloved grandfather might have. It’s strange that he only mentions his name and not his rank, but Kuzuhara assumes that’s because the guy has become so important that he thinks people know him simply by his name.

Izaya, on the other hand, is amused by all of this. He struggles to swallow a laugh, understanding perfectly that Hashimoto Hachiro’s name is definitely not Hashimoto Hachiro.

“You’re both wondering why I have asked you to meet with me.” Hashimoto continues, choosing his words carefully. “I will require your assistance in a rather important matter. It goes without saying that you have both volunteered for this assignment, regardless of what you might think, and that secrecy is of the utmost importance.”

The grin on Izaya’s face grows larger as Kuzuhara shifts in his seat. “Sir, I’m not a detective.”

“But you are an officer of the law.”

“Ye-”

“And have a… working relationship with members of the Awakusu-kai.”

As much as he wants to deny it, Kuzuhara finds he can’t. Regardless of whether he could get away with it, he finds lying to go against his moral code.

“Not to mention that both of you chase monsters.”

No longer able to contain himself, Izaya chuckles a little. It’s inappropriate and draws a sharp gaze from Hashimoto, but he finds he can’t quite stop himself. “Shizu-chan is a monster, but he chases me. I’m only trying to draw him to the station so I can process him properly.”

It doesn’t look as though either Kuzuhara or Hashimoto buy what Izaya is trying to sell, but his excuses are thankfully ignored. “Before we go any further, do you have any question?”

Though Kuzuhara as a great many questions, he keeps his silence. It isn’t really appropriate for him to speak before he’s given the facts. Izaya, on the other hand, has no such thoughts.

“What do monsters and the Yakuza have in common?”

“I’m surprised you’re asking, Orihara, especially since I’ve told you so much already.” Hashimoto smiles kindly, perhaps relishing in Izaya obviously shifts in his seat to hide his annoyance. “There’s a monster in the Yakuza, and it needs to be hunted.”


End file.
